


Gardens and Motorcycles

by AnnMaru, MewUniverse



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blitzball, CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES, Chocobos, F/M, Hollow Bastion | Radiant Garden, Motorcycle Gang AU, Motorcycles, Multi, Multiple Plots, Mystery, No Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Other, POV Multiple, also there are two Riku Replicas, and they're Riku's twin brothers, except it's not cards, it's blitzball on motorcycles, one is Kuxir and the other is Roki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnMaru/pseuds/AnnMaru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewUniverse/pseuds/MewUniverse
Summary: Chasing a rogue on the streets unearths more questions than answers. Discovering a girl in a garden blossoms into forbidden love. A chance encounter sparks a discarded memory. These are but a few of the stories being woven in the forefront of these lives, a search for war in the backdrop of Radiant Garden...





	1. Initiation of Number XIII

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set in a modern-era Radiant Garden. Hints of supernatural elements manifest in various creatures, like Cactaurs and Unversed, roaming between cities and town, but magic itself is believed to not exist.  
Organization Thirteen is simply "The Organization" since there's no reason to limit the gang to simply thirteen members at this time.  
Kuxir is the original Replica Riku from CoM, while Roki is the "Dark" Replica Riku from KH3. In this AU, they're twin brothers, and the younger siblings of Riku himself.

_[Xion POV]_

Xion peered out the window, watching the orange sky turn a deeper red over Radiant Garden. She huffed impatiently, then walked over to her lackluster closet. She repeated this routine a few times over: walk to the window, stare outside, adjust the sleeves on her denim jacket, then walk back to the closet. Not the best use of pent up energy, but her mind was racing with thoughts of the moonlight initiation ahead.

"If you keep this up you're going to freak out in front of everyone," Axel quipped from where he lay on the grey carpet in Xion's bedroom while watching her pace. “Or leave a groove in the floor.” He pointed with his boot towards her feet.

"No I won't!" Xion stuck her tongue out at him as she continued pacing. "I can't help it anyways! I’ve waited forever for today!" She paused and looked out the window yet again. "It's taking way too long for the sun to set. And where's Roxas anyways?" She looked towards the door, hoping to see him there. “We all came back from the clock tower close to the same time…”

Axel chuckled and tilted his head back. "Silly ShiShi. Not everyone is in a hurry like you are."

The door suddenly swung open. “Not everyone is as lax as you, either,” Roxas stated bluntly before he walked inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Nah, Demyx beats me at that," Axel drawled, smirking while sitting up.

"Oh good! You're here!" Xion beamed at Roxas, practically bouncing on her feet in excitement. "Are you ready?"

“I guess,” Roxas answered with uncertainty. “I’m glad I won’t be doing this alone.” He quickly amended, offering a smile Xion’s way. 

"Me too!" Xion now actually bounced on her feet as she grabbed Roxas's hand in both her own. "C'mon! Let's go beat the twins over to the meeting area!" she rambled as she swung towards the door while holding his arm.

Roxas was yanked right along with Xion with a gawk. His body unprepared for such a sharp turn, as he stumbled along behind her. 

"Slow down there, ShiShi, you might pop a socket on one of the two of you," Axel chimed in as he rose to his feet. "You okay there, Roxas?" He idly brushed his fingers over the VIII sewn on his jacket while watching the two younger kids.

“Uh. I don’t think I popped a socket, at least?” Roxas responded with a dazed look Axel’s way. He blinked a couple times, trying to recover after whatever had just happened by focusing in on Xion. “I don’t think we need to rush, though. We’re pretty early as it is, right?”

"I know we don't need to, but it would be great to get there before Roki and Kuxir do!" Xion let go of Roxas's arm, but still seemed very bouncy and ready to bolt. "And maybe before the others are back from their work!"

"Eh, I doubt that second part," Axel teased, "but eh, what would getting there early hurt?" He reached over to ruffle both Roxas's and Xion's hair. "Man, you kids."

"Heyyyy!" Xion giggled, playfully batting at Axel's hand but not really trying to push his hand away.

“Hey! Cut it out!” Roxas laughed, pushing Axel’s hand away from him while backing away. “Alright. Alright. Let’s go early.” He gave in, his golden spikes pointing every which way thanks to Axel, but he had a genuine grin on his face as he stared up at the older man.

Axel just laughed at their reactions before sidestepping past the kids through the door. "Besides, if we get there early enough, Larxene and Demyx can't pull any of their pranks on us because they'll show up after."

"Yay! No electric buzzers or whoopee cushions or pointed rocks!" Xion cheered as she skipped after Axel into the hall.

Roxas smiled, and with a hop in his step, he trotted to catch up to them.

The moon was full amid the cloudy sky as the trio arrived and parked their bikes. The rubble of what was once an apartment building seemed to practically glow thanks to the lamps from the nearby empty road. At first it seemed the piles of rock and cement set in a circle were empty besides Xion and her friends, until Xion spotted a set of dark hair streaked with silver, accompanied by a single eye and a cheeky grin.

"Well hey there, kiddos," the man greeted, leaning on one knee from where he sat on a rather precariously high pile. "And the babysitter, too."

"I thought you were above old jokes, Xigbar," Axel replied with a smirk of his own.

"Eh, nothing's original anymore." Xigbar shrugged.

Xion stared up at him, choosing not to respond as she crossed into the middle of the makeshift circle. Despite her usual peppy manner and excitement, she always calmed down and acted reserved around most Organization members, especially during large gatherings like this. Roxas didn’t bother acknowledging Xigbar, either. The annoyance in his expression clear enough reason why.

“This is all who are here? Disappointing. I’d hoped to get this done promptly,” said a sudden, gravelly voice. Xion spotted Xaldin immediately, seated on his cement block with his hard, violet stare on the trio. 

“Starting the game too early without all its players wouldn’t be a very entertaining round.” Luxord came into Xion’s view. He was quietly shuffling a deck of cards with a nonchalant smile on his face.

Xaldin didn’t appear all that impressed. “The only ones that need to be here are these two,-” He glowers down at Roxas and Xion both. “-the twins, and Lord Xemnas. But, obviously, that won’t be happening.” 

"That's how the head honcho works, Din-Xal," Xigbar shot in with a wave of his hand. "Gotta make it a big ol' show."

"This is a celebratory occasion, after all, to initiate new members," chimed in a new voice as somehow rose petals whisked by out of nowhere. Standing with poise and pomp was none other than the flamboyant Marluxia, tossing his bright pink hair over his shoulder. Even though he was wearing the exact same style of leather motorcycle jacket, boots, and pants as all the other members, Xion always thought the clothes somehow managed to shape to Marluxia like a design on a fashion model rather than simply protecting him from the elements.

"Ceremony is unnecessary," mumbled Zexion who walked up to the circle. "But I guess we have to live with it." He took his seat promptly and opened up a thick book, a different one than what Xion had noticed him reading a few days ago. There hardly ever seemed to be a moment he wasn't reading while off duty.

Xion frowned at the way Xaldin and Zexion were treating the present moment. This was her big moment, her initiation to actually be seen as one of them! Couldn’t Zexion at least show some excitement? He was closer to her than Xaldin was, at least, even if not by much. 

Lexeaus silently strode by and to his designated spot, which for some reason seemed to catch Roxas off guard, Xion noticed. Looking towards him, Xion noticed how tense Roxas seemed to be as he looked elsewhere in the circle. True, Roxas was much newer than she was, but why was he so stiff? Xion followed Roxas’s gaze--the piercing, turquoise gaze of Saïx was focused on the blond young man. Yeah, that sort of intensity would put anyone on edge.

“This initiation is different from the others. As it is one of importance.” Saïx stared Roxas down with a cool, smoldering intensity that Xion had often been subjected to herself. She never could understand that blue haired man and the seemingly unexplained grudge he had against both herself and Roxas. 

Unnerved, Roxas averted his gaze to look down at his shoes, and Xion placed a hand on his arm in a subtle expression of comfort.

“What’s _ that _ supposed to mean, mutt?” A feminine voice indignantly challenged Saïx. There was no mistaking Larxene, the electric blond standing haughtily on her pile with a hand on her hip.

“Exactly as it sounds.” Saïx responded coolly without even turning to acknowledge her presence.

“Oh yeah?” Larxene scoffed. “And what’s so special about the addition of four pipsqueaks? Are we finally replacing members who would have their seat better occupied with a cereal bowl?”

“That’s a pretty harsh thing to say about yourself, don’t you think?” The familiar voice of one of the silver-haired twins, specifically Roki, reached her hearing. Xion turned and saw Roki standing between Roxas and Kuxir while he stared up at Larxene.

Larxene gave a scornful snort. “Watch yourself, shitstain. Just because you’re about to become one of us doesn’t mean I won’t surgically remove your head out of your ass.”

The younger twin smirked, seeming unfazed by Larxene’s threats as he cackled lowly.

"Says the one who has her head up hers daily," murmured Kuxir under his breath, the older twin with his arms crossed in a scowl. Xion covered her mouth with a fist and bit her lip hard to keep herself from bursting out into laughter.

"Geeze Louise, Bolt, I didn't think you felt so threatened by the kiddos," Xigbar drawled with a smirk as he looked towards Larxene.

"Probably because she's the lowest number right above them," Axel interjected with a coy look of his own. "Never heard of numbers getting shuffled around before, but it could happen." Unlike Xion, Axel definitely didn't stop his own grin on his face.

Larxene glared daggers down at Axel while literal daggers slipped out from her sleeve. “How about I just open up a seat for the taking? Because, after tonight, your usefulness as babysitter will be pretty much finished, won’t it?” She smirked, gesturing with her knives rather animatedly at the redhead.

"As if you could even dream to succeed," was Axel's cool retort to the woman, still smirking even with the subtle threat in his tone. 

“Both of you deserve to be demoted to lower seats,” The cold voice of Vexen sounded from outside the circle. He then stepped up from the shadows onto his pile next to Zexion’s. His sharp cheekbones his most defining feature in the darkness, besides his icy green eyes.

Larxene rolled her eyes. “Nobody asked for your opinion, old geizer.”

Vexen’s eyes flashed. “You insolent--”

"Ha! She ain't wrong," interjected Xigbar.

“Sit down, all of you. Lord Xemnas will be arriving soon.” Despite how calmly Saïx spoke his command, there was a looming, unspoken threat that hung heavy over his words.

Larxene, while giving the blue haired man the stink eye, reluctantly crouched down to sit down on her pile of rubble. Axel's expression changed to something unreadable as he finally moved out of the inner circle and seated himself in his usual spot.

“How _ dare _ you,” Vexen seethed at Saïx. He pointed an accusatory finger at the younger man. “You’re only Number Seven! You’re as bad as those two when it comes to giving proper respect to your seniors.”

Kuxir sighed, used to this argument recurring frequently. Xion herself felt equally exasperated. Despite how well here people did work together, so many moments like this occurred that she wondered just how many people here had secret feuds with each other.

“Leave it, Vexen,” bellowed the baritone voice of Lexeaus. “We’re not gathered together for petty bickering over demotion among our ranks. Quite the opposite, actually. That much we all should be more than aware of.”

Vexen looked as though he wanted to argue, but thankfully remained silent as he instead took a seat.

The strumming of strings echoed, and Demyx approached while singing. "Hey there, my fellows, what's it like here in the city, with everyone all at each other's throats…" He chuckled. "It's all I got so far," he explained as he plopped onto his pile of a seat.

"I think the song sounds good so far!" Xion piped up, relieved at how his music had eased the tension, at least for herself.

"Aw, thanks Xion!" Demyx grinned. "You're like the nicest one here!"

Marluxia watched silently with a smile, as if he was above all the petty squabbling. Zexion just buried his face further into his book. Maybe from embarrassment? It was hard to tell with the scholarly Organization member who, even though he was aloof like an old man, wasn't much older than Roxas or Xion or the twins.

Roki leaned over to Roxas and whispered into his ear, loud enough for those in the inner circle to hear, “Wasn’t this supposed to start minutes ago?”

Roxas gave Roki an odd look, while Xion was baffled. Why was Roki asking him when Roxas was so new? But before Roxas or Xion could respond to Roki, the steady thumping of boots echoed throughout the building’s ruins, coming from behind the gathered teenagers. The circle fell into a deafening silence instantly, not so much as a breath was heard as the footsteps drew closer.

Xion bowed her head respectfully as she watched Xemnas’ shoes stride past her. Naturally, she didn’t look up, at risk of making eye contact before it was time. How did one man’s presence derive such unshaken authority? Xion remembered having asked Axel once about that, but the redhead had just shrugged and said some people were that naturally gifted.

Xemnas seated himself down upon the highest mound of broken concrete, not at all rushed. Xion dared a glance upwards despite herself. That mound truly looked like a throne now that the silver haired man was upon it. Now settled, his gaze swept over those gathered, a gradual movement to take a mental headcount.

“Good tidings, friends,” he began, his tone deep and disconcertingly steady. “Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that four new comrades have been chosen to wear the coat.” The gangleader paused, and Xion could feel his stare on her and her fellows at the circle’s center as she slowly lifted her gaze.

Out of the corner of her eye, Xion could see Roki met Xemnas’ gaze with an air of confidence and pride. Roxas, on the other hand, kept his stare on his shoes, as if intimidated by the very idea of looking up towards their leader. Xion’s chest clenched with worry; it was hard to still feel entirely excited with how uneasy Roxas seemed.

“Number Thirteen.” Xemnas announced the title, looking straight at her. Xion felt her heart lift within her chest with that same excitement, but she kept her composure on the outside as she stepped forward.

Axel also stood, descending down into the bowl of the circle. Folded over his arm was a black leather coat similar to the biker coat and pants he was wearing. "Alright, Xion." He cleared his throat. "Shed the jacket of apprenticeship and prepare yourself to don the coat of a full member of the Organization," Axel recited in a stifled tone quite unnatural for him, yet with a smirk all too characteristic of him.

Xion nodded with a faint smile. With great care she slid her black denim jacket off and lay it flat on the ground. Now with the jacket laying there, it was more clear that spot of ground had a shallow divot to it, like a makeshift campfire circle.

With a snap of his wrists, Axel whipped the new coat until it unfolded. On the arm was stitched XIII. He flipped the coat around and rested it on her shoulders. "Welcome to the real party, kid," he said softly to her, a sort of brotherly warmth in his eyes that offset his cocky look. 

Xion nodded without speaking, smiling even more as she looked towards Roxas, grasping the coat at her shoulders tightly. Roxas smiled right back at Xion, seeming to relax at her smile. 

Axel turned to move back to his seat, but before he could walk back up there...

“Number Fourteen.” Xemnas called, sending a tremor through the circle by his voice alone.

A stillness unlike what had been fell heavy upon those gathered. Roxas’ smile dropped as he looked away from Xion and up to see where Xemnas’ eyes ladened. Their gazes met, and Roxas’ eyes went wide.

All eyes were on Roxas. Everyone was surprised by the revelation of the chosen fourteenth member, Xion included, but while they all looked baffled, she couldn’t help but grin. She and Roxas would have numbers side by side! This was even better than having the twins between herself and him.

"Well? Step forward, Roxas," Axel called over to the stunned blond, still in the same spot as before. While his brows were raised in surprise, his grin showed that surprise was just as welcome to him as it was to Xion. "Shed the jacket of apprenticeship and prepare yourself to don the coat of a full member of the Organization," he repeated, this time more naturally. He gestured towards where Xion's old denim jacket lay on the ground.

Roxas tore his gaze from Xemnas’ to Axel’s more welcoming eyes. He held it for a moment before his friend’s words finally seemed to register. He then followed Xion’s example and stepped forward then began to stiffly remove his matching denim jacket and tossed it on top of Xion’s, as Axel instructed.

Axel whipped the second leather coat off his other arm and flipped it around, setting it over Roxas's shoulders in one smooth motion. "Congrats, you really did make it in quick time," he remarked to Roxas as he stepped back. "Good work on that."

Roxas gave Axel a smile filled with pride. He followed the redhead’s lead and stepped back in line. Xion already felt like she wanted to bounce off the walls with giddiness. Roki bumped shoulders with Roxas and gave him a grin. Kuxir even managed a small smile at his other two friends before his gaze settled on Xemnas above them.

Xemnas met Kuxir’s gaze with his own, even stare. “Number Fifteen.” He spoke the title as though it had always been Kuxir, like it was meant to be.

Vexen promptly stood and descended from his pile in a brisk fashion upon Xemnas’ declaration, an unseen chill following in his wake.

It wasn’t particularly a surprise that Vexen had been chosen to bequeath the coat to Kuxir and Roki. Axel had watched over and taught Xion for years, and Vexen had done the same for the twins. Although, Vexen seemed more like a stern teacher to the twins, as far as Xion had seen, while Axel acted like an older brother to her and a best friend to her and Roxas.

“Kuxir,” Vexen spoke the name with a tone Xion had rarely heard from him; he only spoke to those he remotely cared for in that manner, and Xion wasn’t within that group. “Shed the jacket of apprenticeship and prepare yourself to don the coat of a full member of the Organization.” 

Kuxir nodded, slipping off his jacket as directed and placing it atop the ones discarded by Roxas and Xion. He bore a hint of a smile now, but being the more serious twin (usually) between himself and Roki there wasn't much more than that.

Vexen unfurled the black leather jacket from his arm and wrapped it around Kuxir’s shoulders. He rested his hands on Kuxir’s shoulders, smoothing the leather while also taking a moment to hold eye contact with the older twin. “You’ve done well. I expect you will continue to exceed my expectations in your performance, now as Number Fifteen.”

"I understand, sir." Kuxir nodded, still with that small content smile. The formality was expected, since both Kuxir was a formal person in these settings and Vexen did prefer to be respected as an elder in the Organization.

Roki, unabashed, rolled his eyes hearing Vexen’s praise. But, watched the exchange nonetheless. The younger probably thought it was overkill. Unfortunately, though, favoritism was typical in the Organization, this being one of those types between mentor and apprentices. Thankfully, Axel hadn’t picked a favorite between Xion and Roxas.

Vexen retracted his hands to his sides, approval glinting in his gaze as he gave Kuxir one more look before stepping back.

Roki stepped forward already before their leader had spoken. That was no surprise to Xion; there was only one number, and one apprentice, left.

Xemnas smirked, having observed Roki’s show of impatience and meeting the younger twin’s gaze steadily. “Number Sixteen.”

Vexen stepped towards Roki, and looked at him skeptically. Roki smirked up at Vexen, but, to Roxas’ surprise, didn’t try to jump ahead by removing his jacket, yet.

“Roki.” Once again, Vexen used that tone that Xion found strange. “Shed the jacket of apprenticeship and prepare yourself to don the coat of a full member of the Organization.”

Roki had already started to take off his jacket before Vexen had finished. Though, he did have the decency to pause going any further than the shoulders until the older man had finished. Then, he tossed it onto the pile with the rest of the jackets.

Vexen unfolded Roki’s new coat and wrapped it around him securely like a parent would their child. But, unlike Kuxir, he did not place his hands on Roki’s shoulders. “You may be the last, but you’re clever enough to prove your worth in ways your brother wouldn’t attempt. The new freedom you have I expect you will use resourcefully as you did without it.”

“I won’t disappoint, sir,” Roki responded with a sort of respect that Xion was more than aware was reserved for specific persons. With that, he stepped back in line with the rest of his newly coated companions. Vexen, too, stepped back and then proceeded to turn and return to his seat.

“Let us welcome the new numbers chosen.” Xemnas’ voice boomed throughout the circle, his smirk having not faded as he stared down upon the four. There was no cheering after he declared this. It was only a moment of stilled silence, then Xemnas rose from his throne of a pile, slowly and with purpose. “Dismissed.”

Still, no one moved. Not until Xemnas had departed and was out of sight.

Axel was the first to act. He retrieved a matchbox and struck a match in one fluid motion before tossing it onto the denim jacket pile. The flame was slow to begin licking up the fabric, but with his uncanny ability with fire, there wasn't a threat of the flames going out.

"Ooooo, I always like this part!" Demyx called out brightly, staring at the growing fire.

Xion finally slipped her arms into her new coat, admiring the shine of the leather in the fire light. Now that she had been initiated, her excitement was beyond words. She looked towards the very relieved Roxas, positively beaming, before watching the other members for a moment.

Xaldin, one of the first to arrive, was also one of the first to leave. He never was one to stick around for conversation. Like the wind, he blew through without notice of his departure. Zexion stood as if to follow after him, but hesitated, then decided to descend into the circle himself, Lexeaus joining him. Xigbar chose to loom on his perch for a few moments more before hopping into the circle.

“Ugh. That took way too long,” Larxene grouched as she stretched and rolled out her shoulders in emphasis. “Honestly, I was starting to wonder if it was ever going to end.”

“I had wondered if it would be the end of you staying silent,” Saïx said flatly to Larxene. “Unfortunately, that has proven true.” He stood, ignoring Larxene’s disgusted huffs.

"Who wants s'mores?!" Demyx popped to his feet and held up long skewers along with bags of chocolate and marshmallows. "I came prepared this time!" He slid down the rocks like a surfer down an ocean wave.

"Good on you, Dem," Axel quipped, standing with arms crossed proudly by his fire.

"Oh, I do, I do!" Xion shot an arm up and darted towards the descending Demyx. Kuxir chuckled then followed her with Roki tagging along and Roxas close behind them.

"Xion." Saïx set his gaze on her, halting Xion in her tracks. “Follow. We must address your mission, as you will begin in the morning.” With that, he turned into the shadows, not checking back to see if she was following him or not.

With a soft sigh, Xion nodded. "Yes, sir." She paused, thinking of delicious chocolate and sugary goodness. "Save a marshmallow for me!" she called back to Demyx and the others by the fire. “Or three!”

"We will, don't worry!" Axel called after her with a thumbs up. Xion returned the gesture before retreating after Saïx.

“Curious,” Luxord said, much to Xion’s surprise. “For the Fool to have claimed a stake sooner than both Strength and Justice? That is quite the gamble to be made. I wonder, is it one I’d take?” He chuckled. “I suppose we shall have to wait and see how the cards are shuffled and dealt.”

"That we shall, Luxord,” was Xigbar’s reply. “The game will become quite interesting, jumping from twelve to sixteen..."

Vexen jumped into the conversation angrily, but Xion didn’t hear his exact words with how far away from the circle she was now. Not like it really mattered; both Xigbar and Luxord liked to speak in varying kinds of riddles and it confounded her to no end. But she shoved that aside as her footsteps bounced along the path in the night. In front of the steely-eyed Saïx now, she then stood at attention, hands at the small of her back. “Number Thirteen reporting for duty!”

This night was where her life truly began.


	2. First Encounter: Masked

_[Xion POV]_

_Vanitas… Quite the mystery, isn’t he?_ Xion looked down at the notebook in her hand with all she had been told about him the night before--which, admittedly, wasn't much. Basic appearance, cycle stats, where he was likely to be found, all the important things. But, even with that in mind, it seemed rather sparse in contrast to information for the missions she’d often gone on before with Axel or other older members.

But she would make do. She always had. Now she found herself even more excited to prove how well she could do solo.

Walking through the Grey Room--a warehouse that had been converted into a huge garage with some couches and a fridge in one corner--Xion studied her notes all the more intently as she approached her bike off to the side. It wasn't as souped up as the other motorcycles, but simple worked better in her opinion. The only other noticeable sound besides her own footprints was some uppity tune from Demyx's sitar at the couches.

"Why so serious, poppet?" Xigbar called over with a smirk from where he was finishing polishing his own bike.

Xion only gave him the briefest of glances, attempting not to scowl. That stupid nickname… Why would he never stop calling her that? Thankfully, Xigbar walked off to open one of the massive doors as she now stood by her bike.

"Oh hey, I figured you'd have left already," called out a different voice that relieved her to hear. Xion looked up and smiled towards the redhead Axel as the latter looked up from where he was propped against the wall. "What's up?" he asked her with a half-smile.

Xion held her notebook out towards him. "I've got a big mission on my own!" She pocketed the small pad of paper into her uniform leather jacket. "That guy that's been wrecking stuff of ours. Saïx told me to go take care of him."

"Is that right?" Axel's smile grew a bit. "Well, I'd tell you to be careful, but you don't need it. Knock that guy off all the pegs."

Giggling, Xion nodded. "You got it!" As she slapped on her helmet, she then asked him, "What do you have going today?"

"Recon. Tailing that Destiny leader and her second." Axel rolled his eyes. "Because apparently someone else's recon from yesterday was bare bones and worthless," he added, speaking a little louder as he looked pointedly towards Demyx.

Naturally, Demyx acted like he didn't even hear Axel as he plucked out chords on his sitar and hummed to himself.

Xion raised a brow, looking between Demyx and Axel. This definitely wasn't typical of Axel to be so annoyed at the sitar player. "I thought you didn't care that he slacked off."

"I do now that I have to clean up his junk of a report," Axel grumbled as he swiped his own helmet off the ground. "But whatever." He popped his helmet over his massive hair, the spikes poking out from the bottom. "See you at the tower." He clicked the visor into place.

Xion nodded, clicking her own visor over her face as she returned his smile. "See you then."

As Axel drove off through the now open doorway, Xion looked around the mostly empty garage once more. Strange that Roxas wasn't here… More often than not, the two would head out at around the same time and see each other off. Maybe that morning he left before her? That wasn’t like him.

"Looking for your little boyfriend, poppet?" Again Xigbar taunted her as he sat on his bike. "Or maybe you'll find him today out in the field."

She didn't even want to attempt to unpack his tripe. Gripping her bike handles tightly, Xion stared at where Heaven's Vector had been painted on the side of her motorcycle until Xigbar himself had rolled on out.

Xion was left alone in the garage with Demyx, who had stopped strumming to tweak the strings on his sitar. Thankfully, this left Xion another moment to her own thoughts. She smiled, stroking the word Heaven painted on her bike. It had taken forever for her to talk Axel and Demyx into getting her bike's name painted on like the other bikes had. Now she was going to prove herself worthy of the upgrade, which to her now was an additional sign of her added responsibilities.

The relative silence didn’t last very long before footsteps were heard coming from the Grey Room’s entrance. When Xion turned to look, Roxas caught her eye and started walking towards her with a friendly smile. “Hey, Xion! Are you heading out, now?”

Seeing Roxas helped Xion relax, and she nodded. "Yeah, thankfully. Did you get your mission yet?" The last question she hastily added after remembering she had been the only one of the new recruits to have been called out the night before.

“Yeah. I did,” Roxas confirmed. “There’s a horde of Unversed that I need to clear out in town. It shouldn’t be too hard, nothing I can’t handle, at least. Especially with the new swords Lexeaus gave us, I’m set.” He motioned with his thumb up to the blade he had strapped to his back, his eyes glowing with confidence. “How about you?”

"Yeah, last night." Xion popped onto her bike. "Apparently there's a guy messing with our ships and operations. Vector and I are gonna track him down." She patted the side of her bike.

“Good luck with that!” Roxas said as he moved over to the motorcycle parked next to Xion’s. “I doubt it’ll take you very long to find him, at least.” He remarked with a knowing look her way before he slipped his helmet over his head. Once it was secure, he mounted the bike Xemnas gave him. It was black, like most of the cycles in the Organization, and had a silver skeleton key painted on one side while the other side had ‘Destiny’ written on it.

The blond turned on his bike, then looked to Xion. “See you later, then?” He flipped down his visor, raring to take off.

"Yep! See ya!" Kicking up the kickstand, Xion zipped out of the garage on her trusty Vector and veered her way towards the docks.

Well, she wasn't heading to the main docks, obviously, where hundreds of people worked every day. The docks, to her, were the nearly abandoned rundown section hidden at the border between Twilight Town and Radiant Garden: The Port That Never Was. It was where many major deals for the business went down out of the public eye.

Even now, as she pulled up to the manmade shore, just seeing the shipyard that was almost always shadowed by the surrounding buildings, a factor that was also present even in the middle of the day, Xion couldn't help but feel conflicted about such secrecy. It was necessary but…

An explosion cracked through the air. Startled, Xion wobbled on her bike but quickly straightened herself out as she spotted the source.

Thick flames arose from one of the boats currently docked, a big one, at that. Right then, as if on cue, a foreign motorcycle zipped away from the scene. The timing was too coincidental--that had to be him! Xion revved up her engine and gave chase to the other biker.

It was apparent immediately that the silhouetted rider, presumably Xion’s target, Vanitas, was unaware to Xion’s chase. Casually, he took a turn into a narrow space between buildings, both body and bike melding flawlessly into the shadows. Xion also noticed the absence of an engine rumble, it was unnervingly mute.

And that silence only made Xion tense in her pursuit as she also swerved to follow for the brief moment she could see him. Her own bike, like many in the Organization, had the engine modified with a muffler to soften the vehicle's sounds. But, this Vanitas, somehow he made his bike even quieter than that. It would make tracking him even harder, shadows aside.

Never mind that, she had to get ahead of him and cut off his escape. Thankfully she knew this area well.

When another narrow divide branched off to her right, Xion considered trying to get ahead of him--no, she'd lose him entirely. A wider road up ahead was getting closer and closer--think, Xion, think!

Then, the thought struck her, she unsheathed her sword off her back then sped up, closing in on him. Closer, closer… good, she was right on his tail. She waited for the right moment, then she slashed at his back tire with her blade.

Of course, no normal sword would have been capable of cutting through a tire. But, weapons produced by the biker gang Xion came from weren’t ordinary weapons made from typical metals. In which, the blade sliced clean and true.

Air came flowing out of the opening rapidly only for the wheel to suddenly burst from internal pressure. Both bike and rider went skidding and took a sharp turn into the wall.

Xion swerved her bike around the crashed cyclist until her bike was positioned in a way to cut off their immediate escape route. Handcuffs ready to whip out, check. Sword still out for intimidation purposes, check.

Using one leg to prop her bike up, she kept sitting on it and pointed her sword at Vanitas. "You're coming with me."

The masked rider shifted in his seat and tilted his mask her way, its opaque visor giving nothing away. “...Is that supposed to mean something to me?” His fingers flexed around the handles of cycle, but he made no attempt to escape, yet.

That made her pause. Thankfully her helmet hid her expression from him, because Xion hadn’t expected a response like that. Maybe Axel and the others were right that she was too cute and small to be really intimidating. But she still had to try. Vanitas had to be her prisoner!

“It means don’t try to escape,” she replied in an even, cool tone. “I’m taking you with me and you’re leaving your bike here.” She dismounted her own bike and approached him, aiming her sword at his throat. That should get the message across, right? She was following what she could recall of Axel threatening and taking prisoners (the few times he wasn’t outright killing them).

This time, the masked rider paused. A tense silence settled itself naturally between them as the two faceless cyclists, one at swordpoint, stared each other down. Then, without warning, he snapped his helmet backwards and exploded into nefarious laughter.

Xion froze. Her chest and teeth both clenched. How dare he--he wasn't taking her seriously at all! Fine, okay, so she couldn't be intimidating, but she could fight. Slicing his bike wheel was just the first step. She lunged forward, aiming her sword for his ribs.

_CLANG!_

Xion didn’t see Vanitas draw a sword, only the aftermath of the masked rider having deftly parried her sword. It had happened so suddenly that she only just then noticed his laughter had also ceased.

“That was a mistake.” Vanitas tutted tauntingly.

"Wha--" Xion just narrowly saw and dodged a quick swipe from Vanitas’ black blade. She stood still, shocked, until she heard his engine suddenly rev up. He jerked backwards in reverse, skillfully maneuvering his one-tire cycle out where he came from, back to the Port.

"HEY!" Xion hastily hopped onto her own bike once more. "You're the mistake," she grumbled to herself. As Heaven's Vector switched back on once more, she gave chase. With that sliced wheel of his, he couldn’t get too far before crashing again, right? She was sure she could catch up.

Heaven’s Vector speedily zipped through the alley and within seconds was back at the Port. Xion scanned the area with haste, but the masked rider was nowhere to be seen. There were only the panicked workers and loud sirens of emergency vehicles that were riding in on the scene of the gushing of sinking, blazing ships. The chaos echoed throughout The Port That Never Was.

"No…" Xion slowed to a stop beside a decrepit building. "No, no, no, I had him right where I wanted him…" Parking her bike in the building's shadow, she searched the ground for any sort of trail. No sound of the blown tire and no skid marks, either. He’d seemed to have, quite literally, vanished.

"No!" she shouted despite herself and slammed a fist into the concrete. There was nothing. But he worked alone, didn't he? How could he have vanished without a trace unless he had help?!

Gritting her teeth, Xion hopped back onto her motorcycle and set off, back to headquarters. There was something she was missing, she determined, and she needed to figure it out. But, next time, she was going to catch him. After she gathered the information she could about him, and probably after punching something, she’d catch him.

Thankfully, Xion retreated from the Port just as she saw police vehicles heading in that direction. She grimaced as she switched to the lesser used trails, certain that those cartoony cops didn't see her. What she was even more certain of was that she would outwit Vanitas. Perhaps he thought he would outwit her again, but oh no, she would prove him wrong.

It was only a matter of time.


	3. Plans and Rants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xion has failed to capture Vanitas once, and she's at a loss as to how to press forward. However, some new information she gets from the twins Kuxir and Roki look to improve her chances of future success.

* * *

Xion’s POV 

* * *

"I'll check around here, here, and here," Xion mumbled to herself, circling various areas on a map of Radiant Garden on her touch screen device. "Probably that one first then that one but…" She grumbled, setting her chin on the table. "How does he find out what he knows, anyways?" She thumped her forehead into the table. The sound echoed off the metal walls in the empty dining area. Good thing she was by herself; she couldn't let the others see her this worked up.

“Who?” the familiar voice of Roxas sounded across from her. 

Nevermind, she had thought too soon. Xion lifted her head up. Roxas held a tray of that day’s dinner, burger with fries. Kuxir - no, wait, Roki - walked alongside him, also with a tray.

"Ugh…" Xion flopped her face onto the table again. "...Vanitas," she mumbled with her cheek pressed against the cold metal. "The guy I'm supposed to capture."

“‘Supposed to’,” Roki snorted, unimpressed by her wording. “So, what, you’ve failed your first mission? Bummer.” He grunted as Roxas elbowed him in the side. But, he didn’t look the least apologetic, simply rolling his eyes.

"I haven't failed yet." Xion shot a brief glare towards Roki. "I've just got a longer mission than you do." 

“Whatever you say,” Roki shrugged, his tone making it unclear if he was being sarcastic or not.

“Vanitas.” The name rolled off Roxas’ tongue quite naturally, almost as though it was somehow familiar, which surprised Xion. He didn’t show any similar surprise, however, as he seated himself next to Xion. “Why haven’t you caught him, yet?”

Roki took a seat beside Roxas, propping his feet up on another chair and making himself comfortable without a care as he started to eat. He probably found Xion’s lack of enthusiasm refreshing, a thought that made Xion upset, but she didn't dwell on that. Or at least tried not to.

With a small huff, Xion rested her chin on her arms as she stared at her tablet. "Vanitas knows how to get around without being seen, let alone caught." She glared at her map. "And somehow he knows enough about Organization plans that he had already blown up a ship before I found him."

"Sounds like quite the sneaky guy," chimed in Kuxir, the other silver-haired twin, as he slipped into a seat beside Roki. He snuck a couple fries off of Roki's tray and popped them into his mouth.

“Unlike you,” Roki growled at his brother and slid his tray further away from his reach. He chomped down on a fry while giving Kuxir the stink eye. Kuxir shrugged off Roki's words.

“He _ blew up _ a ship?” Roxas said disbelievingly, ignoring the twins’ side squabble. “Just who is this guy to have enough dynamite to do that?”

“You don’t need that much dynamite to make a ship blow,” Roki reasoned, turning to look at Roxas while still keeping Kuxir in his peripheral—Xion could only assume it was to keep Kuxir from stealing anymore of his fries. “So long as you know the vulnerable parts of the ship, like the gas tanks and engine, you can easily make shit go boom.”

Roxas furrowed his brows, Xion easily reading into the blond’s confusion. “You make it sound like you have experience over blowing up ships.”

Roki’s eyes glinted mischievously. “Well, not ships, exactly.” He took a slow bite of his burger, not breaking eye contact with Roxas

“That’s not at all what I wanted to hear,” Roxas responded, his discomfort plain as day as he averted his gaze to look down at his own food tray.

A blast of laughter came from Roki, pieces of burger spitting out of his mouth. Kuxir used that moment to reach over and snatch another fry while grinning himself.

"You mean you guys haven't told Roxas about when you blew up the garage?" Xion quipped, the banter and laughter easing her mood.

"Nah, didn't wanna freak out the new guy," Kuxir replied. "Besides, that was all him." He jerked his thumb towards Roki.

A thump sounded under the table by the twins. Undoubtedly, Roki had kicked Kuxir just by the nasty look the younger sent the older‘s way. Kuxir just snickered with a sneaky grin back.

"No, I'm pretty sure you two collaborated," Xion retorted back. "You just picked the wrong bike to mess with." She giggled. "Xaldin was so mad."

“Which Xaldin’s bike was _ your _ idea to detonate,” Roki added edgily, staring pointedly at his brother. “I just was the one who pulled it off, coward.” He smirked tauntingly, the look more than recognizable to Xion as a means of provoking Kuxir.

Roxas kept his gaze on his food, while nibbling on a fry, keeping quiet throughout the conversation.

"Well, going after Larxene's bike would have been worse," mumbled Kuxir. He stuck his tongue out at Roki. 

"She would have been pissed," Xion agreed. "And would have gone after both of you with her juiced up taser."

"Anyways…" Kuxir leaned on his folded arms and gave an intentful look towards Xion with a very clear attempt to change the subject. "So your target is super sneaky and somehow has an info leak."

"Yeah, but…" Xion sighed, pushing her tablet away. "Do you guys know of anyone that's been managing to get Organization intel and sell it or something?"

The question seemed to rouse Roxas out of his staring contest with his burger. “Nope. I haven’t heard anything. But, that’s probably mostly because my joblist is more focused on clearing creatures from our roadways.” He looked slightly guilty at Xion. “Sorry.”

Xion frowned, but she wasn’t upset with Roxas. His response was what she expected. Why would anyone in the Organization suspect an info leak, anyways?

"I haven't heard anything like that either, sorry," Kuxir replied. "But if I do hear something like that I'll let you know. My current mission is spying on the mayor and seeing what he's up to." He gave a cocky smirk of his own.

"Oh wow! Really?!" Xion gaped. "Spying on the mayor?! That's such a huge first time mission!"

Roki watched Xion with a glint of amusement. 

Kuxir grinned a bit more. "I know, right? I'm heading out tonight!" He pointed a thumb at Roki. "But I bet he could tell you something, eh bro?"

Roki didn’t say a thing as he continued to eat his burger with excessively slow chews. Was he purposefully taking his time?

Kuxir gave him a flat stare. "...Roki. Your mission is probably the most helpful for Xion's dilemma of all ours."

Roki stared right back at Kuxir evenly, and slowed his chews to the point he was only chewing once every couple seconds. Finally, he swallowed. And, just as he looked as though he was about to speak, he brought his cup to his lips and took a long sip.

"Rokiiii, what's Kuxir talking about?" Xion asked impatiently, kicking her feet back and forth under the table.

Roxas watched Roki with a quizzical look. Roki just continued to drink as the blond’s expression gradually became irritated. “Roki, what are you doing?”

A noisy slurp came in response. Then, he replaced his cup on his tray and leaned back in his seat, looking more than pleased with himself. “Yeah. I’ve been assigned to investigate the leak,” he answered, finally, treating the conversation as though he hadn’t been stalling at all.

Kuxir flicked Roki's ear with a scowl. Roki rubbed his ear while glaring at Kuxir.

"So there is a leak for sure?" Xion leaned forward, genuinely surprised. "What leads do you have? Have you talked with any of them yet?"

“I’ve literally just started.” Roki glared at Kuxir a moment more then turned to give a ridiculing look at Xion. “I have to do this from scratch, so pipe down. The only thing I was told was that whoever it is has a link to the Organization, as vague and useless as that is.”

"Phooey." Xion rested her chin on her folded arms again.

“That’s it?” Roxas said incredulously. “Where are you going to start looking if you only know that? I wouldn’t even know where to start…”

“Exactly why I was given the mission instead of you,” Roki quipped with an eye roll. “I wasn’t assigned this mission for no reason. I have my ways of finding out the shit I need. It’s more original than spying, too.” He casted his brother a taunting look.

"Spying is consistent and reliable," Kuxir pointed out with a cool air, hands twined before him. "It doesn't need to be original, it just has to work."

“Yeah. Yeah. You’re boring, we get it.” Roki drawled to his brother. Kuxir pouted then rolled his eyes.

Xion shook her head with a smile at the usual sibling quibbling. "Well, Roki, can you tell me later what you do figure out? There's a good chance Vanitas uses that leak, and I gotta stay one step ahead of him."

Roki eyed Xion, as if waiting for something. When it was clear Xion didn’t understand the look, he grunted in exasperation, “What’s in it for me?”

Xion huffed. "Well, I'll obviously be giving you information in turn. Since most likely him and the leak are linked, I think you could use that."

Kuxir shook his head silently, and Xion readily caught onto his disappointed look. Yeah, okay, the trade wasn't exactly even. Besides, she knew Roki always drove a hard bargain on anything whenever she or Kuxir had asked him for stuff or for help.

"Well, what would you want?" she then asked Roki.

Roki’s golden eyes glinted in interest at Xion’s open invitation. “What do I want?” A mischievous smirk crept across his face. “I want your face.”

Roxas’ expression went flat. “What.”

"What?" Xion mirrored Roxas's expression while staring at Roki.

Kuxir blinked, then laughed as he shook his head. "Oh man, this is gold."

"Guys, what are you talking about?!" Xion asked.

Roki leaned back in his chair, smirk curling in satisfaction to Xion’s cluelessness. He’d always been the worst about drawing out the frustration before he explained himself.

"Rokiiiii," Xion whined with a pout.

“Kuxir, what does he mean?” Roxas turned to the older twin, smart enough to know that he won’t get anything out of Roki, at the moment.

Kuxir snickered, attempting and failing to hide his smile behind his hand. "Xion should know."

"But I don't!" Xion smacked her head into the table.

Roki snorted and Roxas shot him a glare in Xion’s defense, which he simply reacted with an eye roll.

"Yes you do," Kuxir prodded. Xion turned her head just enough to see his knowing look. "Remember that one rumor?"

"There's a lot of rumors about everything," Xion grumbled.

"Yeah, but about the Destiny gang specifically," Kuxir replied.

Xion blinked. "... There's a lot of rumors about them, too."

Roxas nodded in agreement, which was understandable for him, especially with how out of the loop he was.

Roki barked with laughter. Kuxir chuckled, sharing a look of bemusement with Roki.

“God. You’re hopeless, Xion.” Roki drawled, looking so very smug. “How can you hope to solve the mystery of Vanitas’ leak if you can't even solve the one in your _ face _?” 

Xion groaned. "Well, now I don't want to try," Xion insisted with a huff, arms crossed. "I'm not giving you that satisfaction, nope!" Skies above, it was annoying when Roki, or anyone else really, wouldn't be straight with her.

“How can either of you be wasting time talking in riddles like Xigbar and Luxord?” Roxas counterpointed sharply to the twins. Roki arched a brow at him. “If you want something from Xion, be straight with her, already.”

Roki snickered. “Damn, Roxy. I never took you to have a boyfriend mode for Xion. To think you’d use it on me, too.”

That sent Kuxir wheezing into a major laughing fit.

Roxas’ cheeks flushed, but he didn’t falter in his glare. “Just shut up and answer the question.” He huffed, reclining back in his chair as he crossed his arms with a pout.

Xion grimaced at the twins as her ears heated up. "You both suck." She stuck her tongue out at them.

"I'm not sure if this is an interrogation or a poor excuse for jest," chimed in Zexion from behind Xion. He had come into the room carrying a sandwich along with his usual book, and now watched the four with a serious expression.

"They're being meeeean," Xion whined, melting against the back of her chair, staring upside down at Zexion.

“It’s not our fault you don’t know how to use your brain,” Roki snarked, not sounding the least apologetic despite Zexion’s arrival. “But, fine. Since you need it spelled out for you…” Roki flicked his hand to the bookworm behind her. “Zexion, you’d know. What reason would I have to want Xion’s face?” Of course, Roki still wasn’t going to explain himself. The suffering from him was always _ long _ and excessive.

Zexion hummed thoughtfully, biting into his sandwich.

Xion stared at Zexion with a pleading look in her eyes, forlorn like a puppy. "I heard about stuff with the whip girl and about the leader girl having two boyfriends, but none of that has anything to do with me."

Roxas groaned in exasperation and stood up from his chair abruptly. “Okay. I’m done.” He turned his head to look at Zexion. “Want to sit with me somewhere else?” It wasn’t worth trying to pull Xion away when she was likely set on breaking through the twins’ mockery.

Zexion didn't respond to Roxas, gaze distant. 

Roxas took Zexion’s silence as his answer. He didn’t react to it, instead he simply turned around and took his leave from the table without a word. He clearly had enough of the conversation.

"You mean about how the leader of the Destiny gang, Kairi, bears a strong resemblance to Xion?" Zexion asked Roki.

“Bingo!” Roki snapped his fingers emphatically at Zexion.

"Huh?" Xion blinked. Had she heard this before? It wasn't triggering anything in her mind.

With gasping breaths, Kuxir flopped onto the table as he finally stopped laughing. "We told you about that ages ago," he said to Xion. "You were even shocked about it."

“You’re the biggest airhead, ever, Xion,” Roki scoffed. “I can’t imagine how many important things you’ve forgotten in that puny brain of yours.”

Xion grunted, arms crossed. "I'm not an airhead! I actually DO remember the important things. I've never even met Kairi, so why would I bother to remember something pointless like that we look alike?" Still, now that she was told--or clearly reminded--about the resemblance, it wasn't hard to figure out why Roki brought it up as a way of 'payment' for him giving her information.

"It may have been unimportant before," Zexion remarked, "but clearly that information is useful now."

"Because I can try and impersonate Kairi for something?" Xion voiced her earlier thoughts.

"If that is what Roki was leading up to," Zexion affirmed.

Roki rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to explain everything _ now. _ But, yes, impersonation is a part of the plan. So, are we in agreement, or not?” He tilted his head at Xion.

Xion nodded. "It's a deal." She held her hand out towards Roki.

A smirk curved Roki’s lips as he grasped her proffered hand without hesitation and gave it one firm shake.

Xion grinned, her earlier sour mood lifted by thoughts of successful missions ahead. Vanitas wouldn't know what caught him before it was too late.


End file.
